How I Feel About You
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: Matt's and Sora's POV on the one they love. Please R&R!
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything but this fic **__**

HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything but this fic! If I owned those things, I would have changed them a bit, but I can't. Last time: DO NOT SUE!!!!

Black Beauty: Pretend that you are a psychologist. You are going to listen to Matt and Sora's thoughts without them knowing that you are there. Hop into a time machine because we are going to 2004.

**__**

Yamato's POV

"Matt, can you help me?" asked my brother, Takeru. We were sitting in my room, listening to music. I was stringing on my guitar a few notes. "What is it lil'bro?" He shrugged. I instantly knew that it had to do with Hikari, my best friend, Tachi's, little sister. "Well, I um, I really like Kari. How should I tell her how I feel?" I smiled. I knew that T.K. had had a thing for Kari since the Digital World. "You have come to the right guy. Well, I suggest that you take her somewhere in the Digital World, you know, somewhere romantic, like the lake." I told him. He smiled. "Thanks Matt. You know, you should do the same thing with Sora." Then he left. Does anyone else think that that kid knows WAY too much? Anyhow, I guess this is where my story starts. I guess you already know who I am, but if you don't, well, my name is Matt Ishida. Matt is short for Yamato. I have a brother, Takeru, or T.K., as everyone calls him. My parents are divorced. Yup. I live with my dad in a tiny apartment. Life isn't all bad, I'm the lead singer in a nation-wide known band called the Teenage Wolves. I even have a digimon! His name is Gabumon. In the summer of '99, six other kids and I were transported into the Digital World, but that's another story. There, I met my two best friends, Tai and Sora. Sora. She is my problem. I'm a rock star, I get everything I want: money, fame, and girls. Girls, they all want me. They would do anything to be with me. All of them, all of them, except her. Sora. She doesn't care about me the way I care about her. Friends, that's all she thinks we are. Listen to me, the holder of the crest of Friendship, and I can't even stand to hear that word right now! Taichi, or Tai, I think that he and Sora like each other. It breaks my heart, but I can't tell her how I feel, it would destroy her relationship with Tai. Are they going out? I have no idea. But if they are, I don't want to be the cause of their brake up. What should I do? Who should I talk to? T.K.? Kari? No, not Kari, she may tell Tai. But would she, I mean she can keep secrets? I hope. Sora. Sora. Sora. That name, it's wonderful. I will never get close to her with all my fans. I can give her everything Tai can, plus love. LOVE?! Oh my God, did I just say love? Well, I guess I can't deny it anymore. I love Sora Takenouchi. T.K. is right, I should tell her how I feel. But I can't, I'm not good at expressing myself. There is only one person I can talk to about this and that person is…

"Hello Kamiya Residence, Tai speaking."

"Hey Tai? It's Matt." 

"Hey Matt. What's up?"

"I'm great, but the reason I called is…um…"

"Spit it out man, what is it?" 

"Are you and Sora an item?"

"WHAT?!?! What do you mean?"

"You know, do you date, hang out together in a more than 'just friends' way?"

"No. Sora is my best friend! It would just seem too weird. Why do you ask any way? Do you like her?"

"No. Gotta go. BEEP."

"Matt? Matt? MATT!"

…I don't like Sora. I love Sora. Well, at least they are not an item. But, what if she does like Tai? I sure hope she doesn't. I just hope I will be able to tell her how I feel before it's too late. 

Black Beauty: So, what do you think? Do you like it? I know it's very short, but up next is Sora's POV. Does she like Tai in a more then 'just friends' way? You'll see. The next chapter will be up soon. If I get at least five reviews, I will make an epilogue. K? 

Bye. 


	2. 

How I Feel About You **__**

How I Feel About You

Chapter 2

Here comes Chapter 2: Sora's POV. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! Why has Sora been hanging out a lot with Tai over the past few years? We'll see…

**__**

Sora's POV

Hi! I'm Sora Takenouchi. Well, I guess that I need to tell you a bit about myself. I'm sixteen and in 11th grade. My parents are together, but my dad works in Kyoto. I'm the Digidestined of Love. Yup, that's me. My problem is that if I'm in love with a guy who doesn't show the least of interest. The biggest problem is that he is one of my best friends. I've known him for almost forever, well not forever, I mean I was already pretty old when I met him. I don't blame him if he doesn't feel the same way, I mean I'm not pretty, I'm not popular, I'm not good enough for him. He's so cute and popular. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him because of his looks. He's got a great personality, he's so caring, so nice, he's smart, and funny. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I'm too weak, mentally I mean. I am smart, I get good grades, but he doesn't care. I guess he just thinks of me as a nerd. I would give anything to be with him. His smile, when he smiles at me, I melt from the inside. If I talk to his best friend, he might tell him. If I tell my friend, Mimi, she'll squeal. It's not her fault; she's just like that. I think I should talk to Kari about this. I have confidence in her, I know she won't tell. T.K.. Should I tell him? Is he trustworthy? I guess. Love is just so confusing. What do I do? I love him, but I think that he's got a thing for Mimi, although she's in America, you can never know. I bet he just thinks of me as a friend, nothing more. I know exactly what would happen if I told him how I felt: "WHAT?! You love me? I'm sorry Sora, but I don't feel the same way about you." He would say. I know that it hasn't happened yet, who knows maybe it won't, but that scene keeps on playing in my mind over and over again. I have nightmares about it. If I hold the crest of Love, then why is love making me delirious? Listen to me, calm, rational Sora, all worked up because of some guy. Let's face it: I needed help! I decided to call Kari…

"Hello, Hikari Kamiya speaking."

"Hi Kari."

"Hey Sora! What's up? You seem pretty down."

"It's just that…"

"Hold on…TAI GET OFF THE PHONE!" 

"Nope, I wanna listen. Sora's on the phone and I need to talk to her about Matt's phone call." I heard Tai say. Why would Matt call about me? I guess it just has to do with homework or something like that.

"Matt called?" I asked.

"Yes. He asked me the stupidest question…"Tai said.

"TAI GET OFF THE PHONE!!!!" Kari yelled. 

"Um, I'll call back later, K? Bye. BEEP." I said, hanging up.

…what did Matt ask Tai? Oh, it must have been some stupid guy thing. I don't know why, but this phone conversation kinda made me happy. I guess it's because he was included in it. Why am I such a coward? He deserves to know how I feel, even though he may not feel the same way. Stupid Crest of Love, every time he walks by me or talks to me, it starts to glow. I wonder if this love is stronger than I thought. 

Black Beauty: Well, there was Sora's POV. Who does she love? Is it Tai or Matt? Hope ya liked. Remember, if I get at least five reviews, I will write an epilogue. So please R&R! 


	3. 

How I Feel About You **__**

How I Feel About You

Black Beauty: Thanks soooo much for your reviews. Well, here it is: THE EPILOGUE. Who does Sora love? Matt? Tai? To find out, READ! Oh, I almost forgot: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR N*SYNC! Sorry if it is too short.

**__**

Epilogue

Matt was by the tennis courts writing a song for Sora. He had the melody, but all he needed were the lyrics. To inspire him, he watched Sora play. She was very graceful. Her advisory served the ball, but Sora quickly whacked it back to her. After only a few minutes, Sora was leading the game. Matt tried to think of lyrics, but nothing came to mind. Then lyrics just started to pour into his head.

**__**

'When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes 

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength 

I'll be your hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call

Was standing here all along

Chorus:

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will your hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun

Chorus

Just close your eyes

Each lovin' day

And know this feeling won't go away

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you 

This I promise you

Over and over I fall

When I hear you call

Without you in my life, baby

I just wouldn't be living at all

Chorus'

His song was interrupted by a scream---it belonged to Sora. She had slipped on a stray tennis ball and sprained her ankle. Matt got up and rushed to Sora's side. She was swinging back and fourth, clutching her ankle. When Matt got there, there was already a crowd of people. Matt made the matter worst because his fans came over, making a bigger crowd. Sora's tennis partner told Matt to bring her to the nurse. Fans all around Matt were begging for autographs. "Leave me alone! Can't you see that one of the people I _care the most_ about is hurt?" Matt yelled at them. They all backed away. Sora had fainted; the paint was too great. Matt rushed to the nurse's office, with Sora in his arms.

Sora woke up two hours later in a hospital bed. She looked around the room. Everything was white. She did not notice that she was in the hospital. Then, Sora spotted a familiar blond head. Matt was sitting beside her, holding her hand, and reading a magazine. "Ma-Matt?" She choked. "Yes, Sora?" Matt asked, relieved that she was fine. Sora remembered vaguely what had happened earlier. Then she remembered what Matt had told his fans. "Matt, what did you mean by 'care the most.'" Sora asked. "Well, I um, you know, you're my best friend, so I guess I…" Sora frowned. "Oh. Well thanks for bringing me here." She said weakly, before falling asleep again. 

__

Yamato's POV

I was so close to tell her. As I said, I'm not good at expressing myself. Now she's asleep and I can't tell her anything. Argh! I'm so stupid. I'm not Tai; I don't have the Crest of Courage. I need to tell Sora how I feel before she gives her heart away to another guy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two Days Later…

Matt was standing by the lake, skipping rocks, when a figure appeared in the shadows. "Hi Matt!" It was Sora. She was limping towards him. "Hey Sora, what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be walking around with that bad ankle." Matt said, worried. Sora giggled. "You sound like my parents!" She said. "Well, I worry about you too." Matt said. "Well, um, there is a reason I came here. There is something important I need to tell you." She said, blushing. "I also need to tell you something." He said, also blushing. "Well, whoa, I never knew how hard it would be to say this. Matt, I love you." Sora said. She was waiting for him to turn her down, but instead, he kissed her. She kissed him back. "I love you too, Sora. I had been trying to tell you how I feel, but I didn't have the guts." Matt said, looking at her. "I thought you liked Mimi. I mean, she's prettier than I am, more popular…" Matt interrupted her as he placed his finger to her lips and kissed her. "I don't like Mimi, I love you." He said. "I thought you liked Tai, I mean, you hang out with him a lot, and I didn't want to ruin your relationship." Matt told her. Sora laughed. "I hang out a lot with him because he is my best friend, and you have been busy with all you fans. Since Mimi left, I didn't have any close enough friends to hang out with, except for Tai. You wouldn't have ruined anything." She told him. They sat by the lake and watched the sun set over the horizon.

*~* THE-END *~*

Black Beauty: Finally, I'm done. So did you like? Please review this fic to tell me what you thought. Thanxs. BTW, did anyone else see the episode of this week (05/12/01), I think it was # 48. Sorato lives on! 


End file.
